


玉狮子

by mumofuronghua



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 08:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13290939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofuronghua/pseuds/mumofuronghua
Summary: Thor与Loki，追着一只玉狮子，跑进了黑暗森林。





	玉狮子

芙瑞嘉离开Thor的寝宫时，年轻的神摊着一头金发，摊着四肢打着呼噜睡得很熟，今日打猎耗尽了体力，泛红的脸颊上还有未痊愈的伤痕，他拒绝了母后用魔法替他治疗，对于勇士来说这是荣誉的徽章。

今日早些时候，他跟Loki刚回宫来时，吓了芙瑞嘉一跳，衣衫褴褛，浑身黑色的粘稠泥浆，两个泥人相互搀扶着，众神之后皱了眉，只能看见小儿子闪闪的宝石绿眸子，和Thor笑出来的一嘴白牙。整个沐浴的过程中，Thor就没有安静一刻，口若悬河讲着今天的奇异之旅。

他跟Loki追着一只玉狮子，进到了以前从未踏足的森林深处。

树越来越密，越来越高，光线越来越暗，就在他亢奋的追着地上猎物留下的新鲜脚印一往无前时，Loki突然在一株盘根错节的参天大树后面，发现了一只岔角。岔角在动。哥哥。他把手指竖到唇前，嘘了一声，示意Thor安静。然后连风声与鸟叫都突然停止了似的，两人听见了枯枝落叶上的脚步声，脚步声起先在原地徘徊了一阵，然后向着两个人来，越来越近了，两个少年都屏住了呼吸，直到一只巨大的，纯白色的雄鹿从树干后面露出前半身。雄鹿的两只大角像是一株向天空张开怀抱伸开了枝桠的小树，树干被墨绿的青苔还有不知名的野花覆盖。雄鹿浑身散发着莹莹辉光，像是被绞碎的星星的灰烬。Thor热血沸腾，竟然偷偷举起手来把弓箭拉满，准备射杀这头巨兽，而Loki被这未知的生物震撼，嘴唇微张发出无声的惊叹。他拦下Thor拉弓的手，说，哥哥，这是森林中百兽的保护神，你射不中它的。它没有实体。而且。他的视线被雄鹿漆黑的大眼睛深深吸引，嘴里的话也停下了，他的一只手握成拳，另一只手握着Thor的手腕，不晓得自己使了多大力气似的，直捏得Thor发痛到皱眉。他仿佛在竭力抵抗着什么，猛然间闭上眼睛，呼吸急促了半晌，Loki终于平静下来，他转过头看着Thor。他说，它会让我们迷路。书里说，被它迷惑的人，会永生永世困在森林的深处，化身腐烂的泥浆，再次困住后来人。就在他讲完的瞬间，Thor以迅雷不及掩耳之势拉满了弓，离弦之箭发出的声响震痛了Loki的耳朵。年轻的神灌注了神力之箭飞向那只发着光的巨兽，然后巨兽在箭穿过身体之时真的碎成了千万片碎末，Loki张大了嘴，看着那些碎末飘飘然的萤火虫一样，闪烁着，闪烁着，消失在黑暗里面。此时两个少年环视自己四周，才发现巨大密集的树冠遮挡了几乎所有光源，这个地方除了黑暗，只有更深的黑暗。在这黑暗里，Thor突然发现了玉狮子闪闪发亮的绿眼睛，他没有被刚才的鹿神吸引，但对这一双黑暗里的绿眼睛着魔。但他无视了Loki的阻拦，毫不犹豫地往更深处去了。

Thor还在滔滔不绝，芙瑞嘉摸摸他的头，转移到Loki的澡盆边上，自己黑发绿眸的小儿子自从回来就沉默寡言。

经过地热引到宫殿里来的山泉冒着腾腾水汽，洗掉了少年满身黑色散发着恶臭的泥浆，露出他胜过女神美丽精致的脸。芙瑞嘉知道Loki从小就讨厌黑暗的地方，讨厌寒冷，对射杀怪物与巨兽没有丝毫兴趣。显然，如果不是Thor拉着他，非要他一起去打猎，他可能一辈子也不想靠近那个森林。雄鹿消失之后，他惴惴不安总觉得那森林里有什么东西在等着他们。而Thor一如既往的不听他劝说，把他的谨慎归结为缺乏勇气，把他的恐惧解释成看多了书里的胡说八道。最后Thor把弓箭射入了朝他们扑来的玉狮子心脏。他爬起来，拔出玉狮子胸口的箭，然后从腰上取出匕首，一刀划开了猛兽的胸膛。Loki刚刚因为被匍匐在地的藤蔓绊了一跤摔倒在地上，满手泥浆，那些泥浆甚至在流动，贴着地面，缓缓的，一点点流过他的手，他还闻到了那猛兽被剖开胸膛之后扑面而来的血腥味，突然一阵恶心，吐了。他喘着气，抬起头看见那只玉狮子的绿眼睛，在黑暗里如两只熄灭的烛火，慢慢黯淡下去。书里说生命的结束在一瞬间，而记忆与灵魂不是。Loki。突然虚空里有人叫他的名字。他吓了一跳，抬头却看见Thor凑得很近地呼唤他，他冲Loki伸出两只手，手掌心里躺着一颗大的，两颗小的剔透的玉珠子。玉狮子的心脏和两只眼球。最上等的宝石。Thor说，大的珠子是一位女神所求，Loki擦了擦刚才惊出来的冷汗，低声问他，那两只眼球呢。Thor把大珠子放进随身带着的小布兜，然后揣进胸口。两颗小珠子他用食指和拇指抓着，放到两人之间。Loki忍不住用魔法点燃了绿色的萤火，在绿火的照耀下，仿佛有荧光在珠子里流动，比冬日的金宫上空最耀眼的极光还要美。Loki盯着Thor手里的珠子，咽了口口水。而Thor突然将两颗珠子塞进了嘴里，他一口咽了下去。他看着Loki，把那两颗绿珠子吞进了肚子里。

Loki躺在浴桶里，想到那一幕时仿佛有一股电流蹿过他的脊骨，进入脑子里，一阵轻微耳鸣。他的脸跟身体因此泛起绯红，他想要蜷起来，想要掩饰自己的勃起。还好众神之后已经离开了浴室，吩咐他们之后回宫，尽快休息。他闭上眼睛往后躺回去，两条少年的手臂搭在浴桶的边缘上面，温泉拂过他的下体，他既不真正想要继续下去，也舍不得结束这种甜蜜的折磨，嘴里发出的悠长叹息，一声一声，听起来像是在叫谁的名字。Thor洗完了从浴桶里站起来哗啦一声，拉回了Loki的一丝神志，他光着身体来到Loki的浴桶边，毫不避讳地将他圈进怀里，Loki靠着的后脑勺贴在他的小腹上面，什么东西划过他的后脖颈。他听见Thor挥退了浴室里的宫女，直到偌大的房间里只剩下翻腾的蒸汽，和他们。

他突然低声笑起来，玉狮子是淫邪之神的宠物。它们的脏器表面上是宝石，其实是最上等的，春药。他那傻傻的兄长还不知道怎么回事。Thor抓起他两只胳膊，抓住那在他看来不盈一握的手腕，多美啊，让人忍不住想要折断它们。但他理智尚存，他把Loki的两只胳膊高高举起来，让他的两只手刚好停留在自己眼前，然后他虚了虚眼说，brother，你的手指没有洗干净，上面还有黑色的泥浆。他说着说着，就把Loki的手指放进了嘴里，他有这样的习惯，喜欢把自己的心爱之物放进嘴里，吞进腹中。他是年轻的神，能消化一切。而现在春药令他欲火中烧。吸允着Loki的手指，他的喉咙深处发出难耐的低吼。Loki不想跟他那什么也听不进去的兄长解释，手指上的黑色并不是泥浆，而是指甲不知道被什么东西染上了颜色，无论他怎么洗都是浓重的黑色。他的十根，白皙修长骨节分明的手指，指甲变成了黑色。

他仍然往后靠着，头往外垂着，黑发一缕缕往下滴水，他微张着嘴，时不时发出甜美的呻吟，脸颊绯红，两只胳膊搭在浴桶上面。而Thor钻进了他的浴桶里面，将Loki略显苍白的身体覆盖，费力蜷着两条长腿，巨大的浴桶容纳了两个年轻的神也显得狭窄起来，Thor不得不紧紧贴着Loki，手里握着两个人坚硬如铁的性器揉搓。直到湿润的空气钻进Loki的肺里，令他呛到而咳嗽起来，他再也忍不住，两只手插进Thor因打湿而颜色加深的金发里。仰着脖子，他坐在Thor的大腿上面，他把两条长腿盘起来，缠在了Thor的腰上，开始动情的尖叫。只是一场手淫，而他好像忘记了吃了春药的人是Thor一样。

等到芙瑞嘉从Thor那里到达Loki的寝宫时，他已经因为白日的奔波和沐浴时的数次射精而精疲力竭陷入了睡眠。他跟Thor不同，他从来喜欢侧身睡，经常将自己蜷起来，芙瑞嘉摸着他仍未干透的深色头发，看着他的眼球翻动。他在做梦。魔法的力量令她感受到他的不安。那个森林。她轻轻叹口气。黑暗，寒冷，还有怪物与肮脏。都是Loki不喜欢的东西。他仍然没有丢下自己一根筋莽撞的兄长，陪着他走到伸手不见五指的地方。就在Thor满心只有玉狮子的时候，是他一路留下标记，一路留意，最后带着被胜利冲昏头脑根本两眼一黑彻底迷路的哥哥，从森林里走了出来。芙瑞嘉将一股温暖明亮的力量通过魔法传入Loki体内，令他呼吸逐渐均匀而安静。

对小儿子的爱蒙蔽了众神之后的双眼，她不知道那个将Thor哄到床上，事后向他要求玉狮子心脏的女神，是Loki的化身。她也不知道今天打猎时那只凭空出现的玉狮子，是Loki引诱来的，但在作弄Thor这一件事情上面，Loki总是引火烧身，玉狮子将他们，带入了森林深处。

Thor在那里射杀了玉狮子，而Loki在黑暗里看见了别的东西——跟他感觉到的一样，那座森林深处，真的有什么在等待他。但现在他还年轻，还不到谜底揭晓的时刻。他搭在枕头上的手指上，黑色的指甲被白皙的脸与嫣红的唇衬得越发黑。

芙瑞嘉的神力之下，在光的边缘，那团从森林深处起就跟着他的黑影，对他竖起一根食指，放到嘴边轻轻念，嘘——


End file.
